It's Always Sunny On Nomanisan
by Daniisreallyreallywierd
Summary: First collection of drabbles and songfics. Synlet. Complete.
1. Just In Time

AN: No real theme or anything here, just a 500-word (not counting the title) drabble. Of Synlet. More drabbles coming soon whenever I feel bored. Oh, and also a bit of regurgitation mentioned. So don't read it if you're grossed out by such mentions.

Also, a note on the title. It comes from Erato and Thalia, two of the Muses of Greek mythology. Erato is the Muse of romantic writings and Thalia is the Muse of humor. And since humor and romance are most of what I write these days, it appears that these two decided to smack me upside the noggin. So... yeah.

* * *

Just In Time

Violet's stomach was threatening to empty itself.

Despite that, she stayed in bed, clothed only in her undergarments, hiding under the soft covers.

She hated those days, those days when you thought you were feeling sick but it turned out to be something else. Only she could never tell which was which, so she usually headed to the bathroom when she even felt the slightest bit nauseous.

But still she stayed under the covers until the last possible moment. She grabbed his blanket-she had been staying with him for longer than she could remember, it was easy to lose track of time here-and brought it to her face. Breathing in his scent made her feel a bit better, but she still felt sick.

When she realized that she knew she was going to lose her breakfast if she didn't move it, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her body like a towel, just in case anyone was around. That made her feel a little better as well, it gave her a bit more of a sense of security.

She had made the blanket about four years ago in home economics. It was a blanket depicting the solar system, with the names and astrological symbols of each planet embroidered on. She loved it and had refused to leave it behind when she moved in with him. He hadn't seen a problem with it.

Though it was just a blanket wrapped around her, it looked and somewhat felt like she was wearing a dress as she hurried to the bathroom. But by the time she arrived, the feeling was gone.

She looked at the porcelain bowl in front of her and frowned. It was somewhat dirty. Normally it wouldn't have bothered her, but she thought that if she was going to throw up, it might as well be in a clean toilet. So she grabbed the cleaner and scrubbed as quickly and efficiently as she could.

When it was finally clean to her satisfaction, she didn't feel sick as much. So she put the soda she had taken out about an hour ago back into the fridge. It was unopened, since she hadn't dared to open her mouth about an hour ago. She filled a glass with water and brought it back to the bedroom.

As she slowly sipped the water, trying to calm her stomach, she heard a door open, then shut. He was back. He was finally back.

He had left a few days ago to resolve some business issues he had been having. She didn't mind. He was back now, and that was what mattered. She realized that she had his blanket on her bed.

Quickly she removed the blanket and ferried it back to his room, invisible. She went back into her room and closed the door.

He was finally back, and now he could help take care of her.

Which was good, because her stomach emptied once she reached the bathroom again, just in time.


	2. Check Yes Juliet

AN: Another Synlet drabble. Based almost entirely on the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings.

* * *

Buddy had been waiting for this night for three years.

Violet had her curtains shut and her window closed, and he had forgotten his rocket boots. He felt stupid, but she could figure out a way to escape, he knew it.

Rain had been sprinkling down on him for quite a while. He hadn't brought a car in front of the house for fear of looking suspicious, otherwise he'd have been waiting in the car. Robert had been out earlier and told him to leave, that Violet knew that she'd be considered a villain if she went with him, that they'd change the locks, they wouldn't let her back. But both of them knew it was just a scare tactic.

And it was a scare tactic that wasn't going to work on Violet.

Buddy picked up a pebble and tossed it at her window. The soft _tink_ it made as it bounced off the glass wasn't enough to get Violet to open the curtains.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then picked up another pebble and threw it. It was louder, but not loud enough.

He rolled his eyes and began throwing them with zero-point energy instead. When she still didn't come, he decided that he was going back for his rocket boots.

Violet was almost heartbroken when she finally looked out the window and he was gone. Almost. Her dad may have scared him away, but he wasn't giving up. So she went back to reading on her bed with the curtains closed.

A knocking came on her window and she opened the curtains to see a more-than-damp Buddy.

"I had to go back for my boots, you weren't paying attention."

She grinned and hugged him, then reached for her shoes. A knocking came on her door. "Violet?" her father asked. She quickly shut her window in Buddy's face and drew the curtains shut. She had just shoved her shoes under her bed when he entered.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Dad, I just finished my book."

"Oh. Well, alright. Just making sure you're still here."

"Yeah, still here."

Bob seemed satisfied with this response and left, shutting the door. "Not for much longer, though," she mused when he was out of earshot. She opened the curtains and window again, and began to put on her shoes.

"Are you packed?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "I think so."

"I hope you don't leave anything behind, because you can't really come back. When you leave, your parents-and the NSA-are going to treat you as a villain."

"I know. I knew that when I fell for you. But I don't really care." She finished tying her shoes.

"Did you tell anyone you're leaving?" he inquired. "Your friends? Dash? Jack-Jack?"

"Not a soul," she answered.

"Good." He smiled. "Because that would've caused unnecessary complications."

Violet grabbed her few suitcases and loaded them out the window to him. He brought them back to the car that his secretary, Ollie, was driving. Violet was flying with him.

She nearly leapt into his arms and pulled the curtains and window shut before fastening a hold around his neck. "Let's go," she whispered, and they took off.


	3. The Crow And The Butterfly

_**The Crow And The Butterfly**_

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly

Dandelions lost in the summer sky

When you and I were gettin' high as outer space

I never thought you would slip away

I guess I was just a little too late

_You told me you'd never leave._

_I guess this isn't the first time a Super's lied to me._

_You said you'd always be there._

_I always thought I'd be the first to go, especially considering my recent falling out with my career choice._

_But here you are._

_Here you are, on the bathroom floor, your life essence lying in a pool around you._

_I can't believe I'm letting you die here._

_Maybe you're already gone. I can't tell. I can't find a heartbeat, but maybe that's because my hands are shaking._

_Your raven hair contrasts the red, but I wish it was only against the white linoleum. Greater contrast in colors, less contrast in how I'm feeling._

_Is there any way to save you? _

_Zero-point energy, time travel, trading my life for yours, anything?_

_You're gone._

_Can't I catch you?_

_Why are you flying away from me?_

_Why do you look happy?_

_Do you want me to follow you?_

_How would your parents react, finding us both dead in our bathroom?_

_There's no way I'd get to heaven anyway._

_Fly away on your butterfly wings for now, Vi._

_I love you._

_See you soon._

_

* * *

_

AN: Just an angsty drabble-type thing written from Buddy's point of view, stating his thoughts and none of his actions. Written under the influence of the song "The Crow And The Butterfly" by Shinedown. Originally it was going to be longer and I would've made a crow analogy to him, but it ended up wrapping itself up early and I decided to end it there instead of dragging it out. There's a picture to go along with it that should be on my deviantART account soon.

Since I didn't do a disclaimer at the top, I don't own The Incredibles.

Expect an update for Ultraviolet soon!

-Dani


	4. The Crow And The Butterfly Pt 2

_**The Crow And The Butterfly: Part Two**_

___Dear Mr. Incredible,_

___She was like this when I found her. I'm sure that explains my body lying next to hers._

___Please don't hate me._

_I did what I had to do. In the end, that was taking my own life._

_All our assets are now yours._

_Don't worry about us. I know she's happy, and if I'm with her, I will be too._

_Your son-in-law,_

_Buddy_

"I'll be the first to admit that I didn't know Buddy very well. Apparently I didn't know my daughter as well as I thought I did, either. I still don't know what made them drawn to one another, but... they kept it behind my back for the longest time. I can see why. My daughter dating a Super-killer wouldn't have gone over well at the time.

"But... he grew on me. He wasn't the same. He was actually... nice. They got married last year around this time," the Super said, noting the trees in bloom around the grave site.

"They made each other happy. And if my daughter was happy, I was satisfied." Robert Parr hung his head in sorrow. "She came to us earlier this month. He'd been gone for several months on a business trip, and she was pregnant. She had the baby without him... and the baby was a Super. She didn't know what would happen if he found out, so she wanted us to take care of their baby boy. Buddy never knew he had a son, named after him because of his blazing red hair. Life is going to get interesting in a few years- the doctors said that he's got pyrokinesis. Then again, we already had to fireproof the house because of Jack-Jack... I hope Buddy Jr. lives up to his name, or at least the Buddy I knew these past two years.

"Spring is usually supposed to be a time of new life, and in this case, it was in a way. They're both gone, but... maybe they're together. Maybe Violet was just what Buddy needed to get into heaven, I don't know. He hated who he was and what he did every second I knew him after she re-introduced us... Can someone get there after doing something like that but genuinely turning good? If so, there's no doubt in my mind that he's up there with my little angel.

"Buddy... if you can hear me... I'm sorry."

If Mr. Incredible had turned around, he would've seen the faintest outline of a redhead with a cluster of black feathers coming from his back, flying after a dark-haired girl with butterfly wings.

_"Apology accepted,"_ the dead man said, chasing his love across the springtime sky.

* * *

AN: Moar angst! Yay! Another picture should be coming. At least I gave this one some form of a happy ending.

This was unanticipated, coming just a day after the first part. Tried to make it more obvious that Buddy has crow wings now.

Hopefully Ultraviolet will be updated soon.

-Dani


	5. It's Always Sunny On Nomanisan

_**It's Always Sunny On Nomanisan**_

People had often asked him, "why Nomanisan?"

Why would anyone live on a volcanic island?

Well, the answer wasn't a simple one, and it delved far too deep into his psyche than he'd like to reveal. And so, he gave simple answers that were different every time.

"A volcano is one of the most powerful forces on our planet."

"Every self-respecting megalomaniac has to have a private island."

"It's always sunny."

Why was it always sunny and yet remained so green?

When the rain came, it was only at night.

It was usually when he'd killed a Super, or failed at something.

The rainclouds seemed to wait for his remorse, using it as a green light to fall and bring life back to the place.

That's what water did to him, that was why there were multiple waterfalls and underwater landing bays. He loved fire, but water… it calmed him in ways he could never explain.

This was probably why he'd agreed to go to the local water park with his fiancée and just ride around the "lazy river" on inner tubes. He was stressed and he wanted to stop yelling at her. This had been a viable solution.

He didn't realize that he'd fallen asleep completely until Violet tipped the inflatable donut over, throwing him into the cool waters below.

"Ah!" he yelped as he plunged into the liquid, then glared at her after returning to the surface. "What was that for?"

"I wanted to have fun here," Violet said, her hands on her hips. Buddy smirked. She probably didn't even know it, but she was making her 'pouty face' again, and it was so cute he often found it hard to resist. "And here you are on the stupid lazy river sleeping. I want to go down the inner tube slide." At this, she splashed him in the face, making him cough.

"Alright, alright, fine. Which one did you want to ride?"

"The inner tube one. I just said that. Weren't you listening?"

"But-"

"Yup, this is a two-person tube."

"But-!"

"You're riding with me."

"Vi!"

"Because I want to hear you scream like a little girl while I enjoy the ride."

"I don't scream like a little girl-"

"Okay, you scream like a sixteen-year-old then. Sometimes they have a higher pitch."

Buddy glared.

"Come on. It'll be fun."

"That's what you said when you wanted to introduce me to your family."

"And wasn't it fun?"

"No. It was painful. I still have bruises."

"Well, it was fun to watch. You're making the pufferfish face again."

"Am not," Buddy denied, even though he knew he was.

"You're all red."

"That's because I probably have a sunburn."

"Come on. I'll help you out of there." Buddy took a moment to stare at the pale girl in her lavender two-piece swimsuit before taking her outstretched hand and pulling her into the water with him.

"AGH! Buddy!" she squealed angrily, splashing him in the face again.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, you know."

As the 'pouty face' returned, the former supervillain knew he could resist no longer. "Alright, alright. Let's go get on the ride."

The two climbed out of the water side-by-side, and as they walked, Buddy noticed some dark clouds approaching.

"We'd better hurry up, I think it's going to rain."

"Come on, then!" Violet exclaimed, taking him by the wrist and moving faster toward the slide.

The rainclouds kept moving as Buddy kept thinking. No, this place wasn't like Nomanisan. The rain could come at any time, sometimes without warning. It wasn't always sunny, nor was it perpetually cloudy. It was a balance of the two, a balance that his old home had never struck.

He was alright with that.


	6. Pop

_**Pop**_

Pop.

The jeans hugged her slim thighs gently, a perfect fit on her long legs. They should be. They were tailored by the very best, able to turn invisible and look great simultaneously.

Pop.

Her skintight shirt shows off the unnatural thinness of her waist, a typical "girls" shirt with a purple hue, intricate dark blue design, and the ability to turn invisible like her jeans.

Pop.

She walks barefoot. She knows the ups and downs of this place. She's got an uncanny ability to avoid sharp objects and an accelerated healing rate anyway because of her heritage.

Pop.

As she walks down the hall, she casually scratches at the mosquito bite on her left arm she got at lunch. She knows that itching it will only make it worse, but she does it anyway.

Pop.

Music is playing loudly, and she walks to the beat. It's a catchy tune, and she quickly finds herself dancing across the expansive wooden floor as she continues to occupy her jaw.

Pop.

He always knew she was a good dancer, but he'd never fully realized her potential. He walks out onto the floor she's dancing on, and her gum makes a half-hearted, surprised

Pop.

The music is on repeat, so as the track ends, the duo see the opportunity to dance in their insane manner with one another. It is of no specific style, just moving to the beat of the

Pop.

song. The gum interrupts her thoughts, but she continues to dance. She's dancing with the man she loves, and there would never be a better situation for her to be in.

Pop.

Except maybe one in which he was cooking for her. His culinary skills were surprisingly good as long as the dish didn't involve seafood, and she felt herself craving it.

Pop.

Her addiction is starting to get on her nerves. It's interrupting her thoughts and any intimate moments she could have, just to be able to hear that satisfying, relieving

Pop.

He didn't want her to smoke or drink or do any sorts of drugs, but she had to do something to relieve her anxiety. So she blows violent bubbles with gum, needing to hear that

Pop.

to be able to calm down. The dance has gotten faster and faster without her even thinking about it. They're twisting, turning, practically merging into the same body.

Splat.

Her gum flew out of her mouth, and as she tumbles to the ground giggling and trying to pull it off of the immaculate wood floor, he just smiles. A little gum on his floor

Snap.

is better than losing the woman he loves to any other addictions. She's pulled it off, they'll clean it up better later. The love is perfect for now, but it can't be perfect forever.

Knock.

That's the sign that their time together is over. It's only a matter of time before the door is demolished and her father comes in, fuming at him for taking away his daughter.

Crash.


	7. There's A Good Reason

AN: Songfic for "There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet" by Panic! At The Disco. Collabfic with Luna (SapphyreMoonlyte as you would know her on dA). This one's a bit adult due to the subject matter that the conversation veers into, but if you think you can handle it, be my guest and keep on reading.

* * *

**There's A Good Reason**

_Well I know, I know it just doesn't feel like a night out with no one sizing you up_

_I've never been so surreptitious so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch_

He wasn't supposed to be here.

No, surveying the tacky arrangements of flowers and half-dressed "beauties", he wasn't entirely sure why he'd arrived at all. Why was he even invited?

Buddy Pine sipped at his cup of punch, looking about the room and trying to figure out why he'd been invited to such a party. The only reason he could think of was that he'd sold something to the obviously rich party-thrower in the past, or something.

The inventor shook his head and threw the plastic glass in the trash. This wasn't nearly exciting enough to be a party, but since he was here, it apparently wasn't intended to be a formal affair. Yet he stayed leaning on the rail near the door, glancing at every person that walked past him as though he were expecting someone.

Violet walked as quickly as she could towards the house. It was quite chilly, and she was regretting wearing open toed shoes the moment she had stepped out into the night. She nodded to the man at the door, who recognized her and let her into the house.

The villain noticed the slim figure hurrying inside, clad in a lavender tone complimenting the butterfly in her hair that appeared to hold up her hair bun. He smirked. "Hey, do I know you?" The question was, of course, rhetorical. He'd seen the daughter of Mr. Incredible enough to know that she was standing right before him, though the bigger question was why.

Violet looked up at the man and blinked a couple of times. She felt as if her eyes were deceiving her, this man seemed scarily similar to someone, though who she couldn't place quite yet. "Um... maybe. I hope not, I hate it when I forget people."

"Well, you should. I'd think the hair would give me away!" he replied with a laugh, then took his black mask out of his pocket and placed it over his eyes. "Maybe this will give you a hint."

"Holy-" The young woman backed up, running into a waiter with hors d'oeuvres. Violet turned and apologized profusely, but the man had kept upright and no food had been harmed.

She turned back around to face the villain that she indeed did once know. "Syndrome?"

"The one and only," he replied, taking off his mask as he gave her a mock bow. "I see you've been well."

"Why are you here? No- better yet, HOW are you here?"

"To make a long story short, I came by car."

Violet glared at the man. "You know what I meant."

"That is for me to know... and me to know," he said with a grin. "What, you think I'd just give away my secrets to you? You seem to be horribly mistaken."

"So, what are you expecting? Me to just... hand myself over to you and give up without a fight? If that's the case, you know the wrong me," Violet snapped. "And if that's not the case, maybe you should EXPLAIN the case. Because otherwise I'm going to assume things about said case until you tell me."

"Hey, who said I was kidnapping you?" the villain asked with a smirk. "We're at a party, aren't we? I'm here because I was invited. Now why are YOU here? I seriously doubt you know the host."

"Actually, I was sent on a family friend's behalf. And _I _said you were probably kidnapping me, because if I know anything about villains, it's that they love to crash parties. Let's move somewhere just a tad less crowded, please. I'm going to knock over just about everyone in this crowded room like a line of dominoes if we don't."

Syndrome led the way through the back of the crowd, out and around to a more open area. "There, claustrophobia. Better now?"

"Don't call me that, I have a name. And yes, it IS much better now, thank you."

"Good. Now, before you ask what I'm doing here again, I'm a friend of the host's. They... are familiar with my wares, so to speak." The villain grinned. "To be fair, they weren't buying anything illegal or destructive, which is uncommon for my creations."

"You make something that's not illegal or destructive?"

"I know, I'm surprised too. If there are any pyrotechnics at this party, they're courtesy of me."

Violet stared at the man. "Of the firework variety, or like bombs," She asked in a disbelieving, almost unquestionlike tone.

"Like showers of non-flammable sparks for show. Basically fireworks."

"You know, now that I think of it, I'm not quite sure how E knows this guy," The young woman said, mainly to herself.

"Doesn't she design for supermodels? He married one. The shower of sparks was for their wedding."

"Wait, you know Edna?" She asked, not paying attention to what the party was for. "How do you know Edna?"

"Friends of friends, like this," he said with a shrug. "She's got a big personality. I like her."

Violet laughed. "Big personality for such a small host body," she nodded. "Erm, that sounded horribly parasitic. That's not how I meant it."

Syndrome chuckled. "I know what you meant. So why are you so..." He stared at her form for a moment before looking elsewhere, "underdressed, for lack of a better word? This is a gown and tux affair, after all. Not sure why, and that's why I came in a dress shirt and vest, and I have enough money to cover myself if someone's got a problem. You don't have that excuse."

"For that exact same reason, moron. You have enough money. I, well... Don't. This was the most affordable yet at least somewhat-formal outfit I could come across. Plus, E thought it looked terrific, though only God knows why."

"I'm not saying it doesn't look terrific," he said with a snort, "I'm just saying it's a bit short around the thigh area, especially for a straight-laced Super."

Embarrassed, Violet pulled on her dress, trying to give it a little more length. "Why are you even LOOKING there?"

"It's hard not to. It draws attention to itself." He shrugged.

She groaned. "If I had known people were actually going to look at me, I would've worn something less fancy and with more cover, happy?"

"Less fancy wouldn't have done you any good, and I never said I wasn't enjoying it. I was just wondering why you would choose something like it."

The young woman threw her hands up in the air. "I chose it because it felt good compared to the spandex I had been wearing not five minutes prior to finding this dress, kay? Stop treating me like I'm your younger sister and giving me the third degree!"

"I'm not trying to criticize your choice, I'm just warning you that you're going to get a lot of glances around your hemline from every single guy in this room, myself included."

"I think you're full of bullshit."

"And I think the guy behind you is checking you out." Syndrome grinned sadistically.

She turned around and saw that the man was indeed checking her out. "Hey, guy? My eyes are up here," She said, snapping her fingers to get his attention on her eyes. The man looked shocked for a second and then turned away, embarrassed.

"Now who's full of shit?"

"You still are. Just one guy other than you. Besides, who really cares about my damn thigh-line? Most of these women have size double-d breasts and a neckline to show it."

"Most of these women have nothing but stuffing and silicon, if you catch my drift," Syndrome replied, rolling his eyes. "They care more about your short dress than what they know to be implants."

"Last I checked, guys were totally into 'fake.' It's the new black," She added, sighing.

"Those are stereotypical guys. These are guys with class. There IS a difference, you know. Quality over quantity and all that jazz. Accept no substitutes."

Violet gave the man a strange look. "Quality over quantity? Accept no substitutes? Do guys have some sort of book written about what type of girls to get?"

"No, that's just the general idea I've gotten from people of my own social class. Why would you want to invest money in a girl and get them implants when you could just get some other chick with real ones? Lots of girls want rich guys. Apparently you're an exception, from what I've seen."

"Rich guys are snobs," Violet responded simply.

"I'm a snob? I'd hardly say so. Arrogant and snobby are two very different things, and I'd say I'm more immature than arrogant, even."

"Mmm... I wouldn't know. The only ever time I hung around you was when I was a teenager and I was literally hanging like Jesus on an electric-powered cross."

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit the whole revenge plot thing was pretty juvenile, even though I killed people."

"Oh, certainly. I just meant about the snobbishness."

"Like I said, I'm more arrogant than snobby. Actually, I think egocentric is an even better word."

"Bingo," she agreed. "You've got a big head. Literally and metaphorically." She winced, shuddered, and then muttered under her breath, "Not literally in that sense, please don't take it in that sense, God!"

"As I said before, snobby and egocentric are not the same thing. A snob is generally someone who has an exaggerated respect for upper-class people and looks down on lower-class people. I look down on everybody."

"But you look down on Supers more," Violet reminded him. "Which is reason enough for me to get the hell out of here."

"Look, I'm over that. I'm just a businessman now. Not that you believe me, but it's the truth."

"If you were just a businessman, you wouldn't be looking at my short dress like that. You're plotting. I can see it in your annoyingly blue eyes."

"What, I'm not allowed to check anyone out anymore? That's not fair."

"Who ever said life in America was fair?" Violet retorted.

"No one." Another shrug. "Look, if you really want to hightail it out of here, be my guest, but I like to think I'm fun to talk to."

The woman looked at the door for a moment, and then muttered, "Well, it's really freaking cold out there, and I really don't want to have to shove through the upper class in order to get out. So it looks like I'm stuck with your torture for a little longer."

"So what would you prefer to talk about? I really don't have any other reason to be here except to talk, so I figure we may as well make the best of this time."

"Something that doesn't include marital status, short dresses, or sex," Violet said bluntly. "Otherwise I may just change my mind."

"What have you been doing lately?"

"You have to ask?"

"Well, excuse me for not watching your latest exploits unfold on basic cable. Like I said, I'm over that," Syndrome lied.

"I didn't expect that you would watch that sort of thing, but I DID mention spandex earlier and I AM a Super."

"I realize that. I meant specific events. Spandex doesn't tell me what villain you saved the world from last Tuesday."

"How did you know I saved the world- well, not the world, but Metroville- last Tuesday? I thought you didn't watch basic cable?" Violet responded, snorting.

"I was using a random day of the week. I could've easily said last Wednesday as well."

Violet stared at the man. "You gain telepathy or clairvoyancy since the last time we met?"

"No. What, did you save the world on Wednesday too? So I could've probably said any day of the week and you would've accused me of watching you on TV, since you're always saving the world or whatever."

"No, this Friday I had the day off."

"Ooh, one day off. Who were the villains? Would I know them?"

"Probably, they're villains to our family like the Penguin is to Batman. I would've said the Joker, but that's YOU."

"But Batman never killed the Joker."

Violet raised her eyebrows. "And we never killed you."

"Yes, but until today, you were under the impression that you had. You can't reserve that spot for a dead man."

"I didn't. But because I was explaining it to you, who happens to be alive at this very moment, I switched things up a bit."

"Oh, sure. Are you positive you didn't know I was alive? I thought I was appearing regularly on television. Have you heard your dad yelling at the TV?"

"I've moved out since we last met. I wasn't planning on telling you that, but now that you've gone and asked, I'm going to have to figure out a way to safeguard my apartment." Violet looked uncomfortable. The music in the background was a live string quartet, absolutely dull. The rest of the room was abuzz with chatter, and for once she felt horribly out of place. "I think I may go disappear for a little while, actually."

"I'd prefer that you didn't."

"Why not?" She asked, a little less ready-to-jump than she was before.

"You intrigue me. You're much more interesting than your father, and you're deeper. I didn't have to talk to you all that long to be able to tell that." The villain's expression turned almost friendly. "Do you want to go get some punch? I'm parched."

"As long as it's not spiked. I need to be able to get myself home," She said, nodding.

"I already had a cup beforehand, and I can assure you that it's not."

"Alright, let's go then."

Syndrome led the way through the crowd to the table of punch and slipped a vial of something into the inside of his shirt out of Violet's line of sight. "Would you prefer I test it again and make sure?"

"Just in case, please. I can't afford to lose my head, literally or metaphorically."

The villain smirked as he took a cup of punch from the ladle and poured the contents of the vial into the rest of the bowl discretely enough that she wouldn't notice. "Well, it doesn't look discolored." Syndrome took a sip, then nodded. "It's fine."

"Okay," Violet said, taking the ladle and pouring her own cup, completely unaware of what had just taken place. She took a couple big gulps and finished off the cup. "Excuse me for drinking worse than a pig," She said to Syndrome. "You thought YOU were parched."

"I wasn't," he responded. "Thanks for making my plan a whole lot easier for consuming that so rapidly, by the way. I've been working on making a tasteless alcohol that's stronger than most. Now I just have to wait and see if it works. I'd say you have about five seconds before you go out like a light."

Violet stumbled, trying to get away from the supervillain before the alcohol took effect, but she was completely unsuccessful and ended up falling straight into his arms instead.

"Score one for Syndrome," he muttered as he carried the limp hero outside and put her in the backseat of his car before driving away.


	8. 100 Theme Challenge

AN: So, welcome back to Dani's Exhibition of Fanfiction! This is part of a 100 Theme Challenge I did in part for crzysheelf's birthday two days ago, and in part because I need to get back on the Synlet scene. So here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Incredibles, and this should NOT be read by the faint of heart. It gets very dark in places.

So, hope you enjoy my Dark Synlet 100 Theme Challenge and do one of your own! (The one I used was the Dark 100 Theme Challenge, better known as Variation 2.)

* * *

**100 Theme Challenge**

1. Introduction

They hardly knew each other save for in their nightmares.

2. Love

Yet they still have a story to tell.

3. Light

She was the hero, the goody-two-shoes, the beacon of light on the lake at night.

4. Dark

He was the villain, the poison, the psychopathic murderer.

5. Rot

He should have been dead, rotting in the ground.

6. Break

But somehow he caught a break, managing to escape death.

7. Heaven

Which was good, seeing as how he would never have been able to find salvation anyway.

8. Away

She had to do patrols after the heroes came back, leaving Tony many a night standing outside with flowers, waiting.

9. Cut

The night they broke up was the first time she dug the razor into her skin.

10. Breathe

A sharp inhale, but she'd heal fast- she was a superhero after all.

11. Memory

If the pain could take away the memory, then why would she leave it?

12. Insanity

There was no doubt about it- though he was a genius, he was not all there.

13. Misfortune

Given the hand he'd been dealt in life, it was no wonder.

14. Smile

He could be cruel, sure, and no one he knew personally had ever seen him give anything but a smirk to the dead.

15. Silence

Yet somehow all this seemed to be getting to him as he sat in the dark room, the stillness permeating his thoughts.

16. Spit

In his scheming, he formulated a plan to capture the hero- after all, what better way to spit on Incredible's face than brainwash his daughter?

17. Blood

The night he first saw her was a night where she was pressing the metal to her veins, watching pinpricks of blood rise from her wrists.

18. Under

She never could have seen him coming from under his cloaking device, and before you could say kidnapped she was gone.

19. Grey

The world around her when she woke was grey, flat and bland and ominous.

20. Fortitude

Considering her situation, she had surprising fortitude until confronted with her captor, a man she thought to be dead.

21. War

All her thoughts, all her emotions were at war, just as she was with him- and she wasn't intending to lose.

22. Mother

One hour later she was bawling on the floor screaming for her mother.

23. Distasteful

He found her moans out of place, and glared at her as though that would quiet her.

24. Want

She wanted to go home and he wanted her to be his but neither would get what they wanted just yet.

25. Lurking

She's invisible in his computer room, watching him talk to someone through the web- probably a villain.

26. Europe

He looks familiar, and seems to be in a European setting.

27. Foreign

His accent is heavy, foreign, probably French, but she leaves before she figures out what he's saying.

28. Sorrow

There are no ways to "release" herself in this dingy little cell, which only makes her more miserable.

29. Urban

He stares out the window at the city below and the storm clouds above and wonders what will become of him.

30. Rain

They both hear the rain patter on the roof, but it means something completely different to both of them.

31. Flower

Violet isn't going to submit to him fast enough, which causes him anguish and infuriates him to no end.

32. Night

So, while under the cover of midnight, he attaches a wristband to her- something to keep her complacent while he's away- and leaves.

33. Wrath

Maybe tonight his revenge will be exacted, and he'll get to keep the cute, innocent little girl for himself and corrupt her as he planned anyway.

34. Moon

A glance at the moon reminds him of her, but he pays no mind to it and focuses on his task.

35. Walk

With every step he is more and more certain that this is what he needs to do, that there is no other solution.

36. Precious

The Parrs lost their precious daughter and were still mourning when he appeared in the doorway.

37. See

She wakes up and notes him walking through the doorway, brushing off some dust.

38. Abandoned

For some reason she feels terribly cold all of a sudden, as though left completely alone in the world.

39. Dream

Though it may have just stemmed from her dream, which was about him- again.

40. 4:29 PM

She looks at the clock- almost four thirty, and she hadn't been woken up until she had done so of her own accord…

41. Citric Acid

There is no orange juice waiting for her when she exits, no stereotypical breakfast given the time- he's not even there.

42. Still

The entire apartment is quiet and Violet can't stand it, but she would have preferred to stay in that moment than hear what happened next.

43. Die

He gives her the terrible news, tells her it was all an accident and it was done by another villain, the lies coming so naturally and fluidly off of his tongue.

44. Two Roads

At this point there are two paths she can take- the one where she joins him and clings to him forevermore, or stands tall and on her own, trying to escape during every waking moment.

45. Two Guns

She searches his house constantly looking for some sort of weapon, and finds two firearms- both unloaded, so she discards them.

46. Drop

She stares out the window at the dizzying heights- would the fall kill her?

47. Dirt

He comes back in again with smudges on his face, as though he has been working on something.

48. Young

Despite his age he seems to be acting like a child again, more like how she remembers him rather than the cold being he's been up until now.

49. Preservatives

They begin to talk and he tells her all about what he uses to keep him alive, all the mechanical parts of his body.

50. Breaking the Rules

That night she decides to escape.

51. Sport

He easily catches her and treats it as though it is a game.

52. Old

When he forces her back into her cell, powerless, she realizes that the life she used to know, her old life, can never come back.

53. Desecrate

He has taken the sacred ritual of living and broken it to bits for her, and there is nothing she can do about it.

54. Tower

She stands looking out the window at the towering buildings around them that night, not noticing he watches her the whole time.

55. Need

She is suddenly possessed by the urge to explore the rest of his house, which she succumbs to easily.

56. Biohazard

So many weapons, so little time, or so it seems to Violet.

57. Sacrificial

She is the proverbial sacrificial lamb to the slaughter from what she can tell from his equipment, given that it's all so violent looking and seems to have been designed specifically for her.

58. Kick in the Head

She realizes that he's there, and gives him a swift kick between his legs before bolting to the door.

59. No Way Out

But it's locked.

60. Desert

She is left alone in this wasteland while he cringes on the floor, then returns to the steel-and-concrete tundra of her room.

61. Fairy Tale

Why couldn't her life have been given a happy ending with Tony or something, why did it have to go on like this?

62. Voodoo

She wishes she had a doll of him or something so she could tear it apart with her bare hands and hope something would happen to HIM.

63. Do Not Disturb

She wakes up the next morning and his door is locked, despite it being eleven in the morning.

64. City

Now it is her turn to stare down at the city and wonder what will become of her.

65. Horrific

She goes through files of his kills and finds some of the deaths a bit too gruesome, as though he were trying to mutilate them- finds her own family listed there.

66. Snow

She can feel his ice-blue eyes staring at her back now.

67. Drum

Her heart is pounding, faster and faster and her head can barely keep tempo.

68. Hero

These were all fallen heroes, people that her father had known that he had brutally killed for no reason other than revenge- she should be stronger, and be a hero like they were.

69. Annoyance

His irritation is apparent, as he grabs her wrists and twists them behind her back with no effort whatsoever and a disdainful expression on his face.

70. 67%

His computer's battery is starting to get lower, so he closes the laptop and turns to face her.

71. Obsession

The obsession with her family is over, and now it has become a pure obsession with her and trying to get her to love him somehow.

72. Mislead

He continues to spin lies, intricate and fluid, until she is wrapped tightly in his web of fallacies.

73. I. Can't.

Yet still she can't let herself fall to him, not someone who tried to kill her before, never ever in a million years.

74. Confrontation

Their fight is brutal and short, lasting only a few minutes.

75. Mirror

Her tiny body slams into the glass, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

76. Broken

The mirror isn't the only thing that's broken.

77. Testament

But the only thing he can find as testament to that is her broken skin, the cuts on her forehead.

78. Drink

He apologizes, offering her wine, whiskey, everything.

79. Balk

She seems uneasy at taking any sort of alcohol from him, but eventually gives in.

80. Words

That night he gives her a journal and the words start to spill onto the page.

81. Pen and Paper

The pen's incessant scratching forms beautiful poems and blunt accounts of what has happened to her here, creating something that cannot be forgotten or erased.

82. +

He writes as well, but his scratching is of equations and functions, not of wordplay and imagery.

83. Heal

The cuts on her head are gone quicker than he would have thought, and she seems to be warming up to him.

84. Cold

But he doesn't know she's colder than ever.

85. Sick

Her mind seems macabre to him, as she keeps asking these cruel questions about what it was like.

86. Seeing Red

His anger flares, he is so tired of this, and he locks her in her room.

87. Hunger

For three nights the only thing that comes through the door is a bottle of water, which she drinks slowly in sips throughout the day.

88. Pain

The pain in her stomach is nothing compared to the pain she has been through up until this point, so she endures.

89. Through the Fire

Her trial by fire is not quite through yet, as he decides to invite her to dinner and attempt to seduce her again.

90. Triangle

She cannot help but feel that she is going to become one point in a love triangle, and hates this idea with her entire being.

91. Drown

Before she knows what is going on, she has been submerged in his scent, which is by now all too familiar.

92. Rape

He's not THAT terrible, but there is just something about his tongue in her mouth that makes her feel violated all the same.

93. Iron

Her hand grips solid metal…

94. Soft

She was so close to puncturing his soft, vulnerable skin with the knife she'd found, but he stepped away too soon.

95. Advertisement

"You can leave anytime you want, you know," he brags, but she doesn't believe him until it's revealed that the door is now unlocked.

96. Storm

The pounding rain and raging thunder soothes her while she sits in the park, but she finds herself heading back to his base.

97. Safety

Even though he has put her in so much danger, she feels safer there than out in the wild on her own.

98. Puzzle

He can't understand why she would come back, but doesn't question it as that may just mean his plan worked after all.

99. Alone

And maybe, just maybe, he appreciates her company and ability to break the silence that had haunted him before.

100. Gone

But even when he makes her feel like she belongs, she can not let go of the fact that he is the reason that her family is gone forever.


	9. Closing Time

AN: A word of caution: this chapter is extremely dialogue-heavy, and doesn't contain a lot of actual "action," per se.

Welcome back to It's Always Sunny for our last fanfiction installment for now. You see, while I'd normally keep this going, the first fanfiction I ever read was nine chapters long, and the first one I ever wrote was similarly nine chapters. So was the first (only, so far) multi-chaptered fanfic I ever finished writing. So I have quite the affinity for nine-chapter fanfics. I decided to continue that legacy here. I plan on making another fanfiction compilation after this one (one that will, guaranteed, contain a sequel to There's A Good Reason)... but for now, I regret to say we're at the curtain's close. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Disclaimer: Still don't own The Incredibles. Also, I don't own any songs referenced in here, which belong to their respective owners.

* * *

**Closing Time**

___Metroville High School Promenade._ Saturday, April 21. 10:19 pm.

Violet was not standing for this a second longer.

No longer would she tolerate the glances at other girls. No more of the seconds spent at the table with her before moving out onto the dance floor again and grinding with some girl he barely knew to distasteful music that was a direct assault on the eardrums.

No, Violet Parr, Peoplewatching Wallflower, was absolutely done with Tony Rydinger, Flirt. Maybe a girl wearing a dress too short for a formal affair like Laura or someone who wasn't into commitment like Carmen could tolerate his attitude toward this more. But the invisible girl, sipping her punch on the sidelines, was absolutely and positively done with this boy who seemed more interested in any other girl.

"Tony?" she called out at the end of the blaring song, which had sounded like someone attempting to rap whilst being repeatedly hit in the head with a piano. The brunette waved at the girl he had just been "dancing" with, and turned toward Violet. "Yeah?"

"First off- who was that?"

"Ah, nobody. Doesn't matter. Just a friend." He leaned in to kiss Violet on the cheek, but she backhanded him before he got the opportunity. "No she isn't. Unless you decide to dance that way with everyone around you."

"Hey, I asked if you wanted-"

"It's _disgusting,_ Tony. And your tendency to totally leave me in the dust is just so..."

"Baby, it's-"

"Don't call me that! I- I can't deal with you blowing me off to hang out with other girls anymore. You know how busy I am, and every time I get a free spot open you're at some other girl's house! Tony, I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"You don't seem to realize the world doesn't revolve around you. You are not a god that everyone must bow down and worship! You couldn't have any girl in the school that you wanted, you know!"

"I got you."

"I thought you were _nice. _That was three years ago. I can't believe we've been dating this long and it took me until now to realize what you're really like."

"You sound like you want to break up with me."

"Oh, you THINK?" Violet shouted, almost above the music. "We're done, Rydinger. Go grind with some other girl you hardly know. I'm out of here."

Tony shrugged. "Have fun walking home, then."

"I WILL!" she screamed back at him as he walked away. The glass of punch dented under her steadily clenching fingers, and she knew that if she didn't continue along this angry line of thought, she was headed for a breakdown and fast.

Luckily for her, a few guitar chords from the next song gave her a villain-worthy smirk as it dawned on her what song this was. Poetic justice was on its way, and with perfect timing to boot. Granted, she'd requested the song earlier and it was one of the most popular the year prior, making it more likely to get on the list... She whispered the lyrics under her breath as she devised a plan.

"Right now, he's probably slow-dancing with a bleach-blonde tramp, and she's probably getting frisky. Right now..." She picked up another glass of punch. "He's probably buying her some fruity little drink 'cause she can't shoot whiskey. Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo... and he don't know..." Her Edna-designed dress became invisible with her in a silent wave flowing up her form, leaving only a floating glass of punch going straight toward Tony Rydinger.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats... took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires..." Violet, knowing she would never have the guts to do any of those things, stood next to Tony for a few seconds before dumping the punch on him and his overly-expensive rented tuxedo to the line, "Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

The punch cup dropped as Violet, still invisible, sped out of the crowd. She came back into view once out of the compacted group of people, who were all staring at Tony's white shirt/black vest combo mysteriously doused with a fruity reddish pink. She scooped up her few belongings, stuffed everything into her purse, picked up her ruffled lavender dress, and hightailed it out of Prom.

Once in the cool night air, Violet felt her elated, successful feeling draining away faster than you can say "tropical fruit drink." She sat down on the bench outside the school, panting and on the verge of a total breakdown. She was single. She was alone. She was going to have to either walk home, or call her mom at an ungodly hour and get her to pick her up. And all the money wasted for After Prom... that was supposed to be fun. She could have been entertained. But here she was, sitting outside in the breezy cold night, the light pollution making the stars dim by comparison.

"Is this seat taken?" The superheroine looked up at the origin of the voice, a redhead tapping his fingers on the side of the bench. He looked a bit too formally dressed to just be taking a walk, but with his rolled-up sleeves and slightly loose tie, he couldn't be a late student. That, and he was probably too old, looking to be about twenty-six or so. He was eerily familiar, though she couldn't place where she'd seen him before.

"Uh. No?" she replied, not sure what to say. She quickly wiped her face, making sure to stop any tears before they smeared her makeup and made her mascara run. The hero scooted over a little, and the man sat down.

"So what are you doing here? You look like you should be in there." He frowned, his bright blue eyes inquisitive as he asked his question.

"I picked the wrong guy to date," she said bluntly. "He was grinding with a bunch of other girls and I got sick of it, so I dumped him. And now here I am."

"Good for you. I've had some experience with that in the past, as well."

"Really?" Violet seemed intrigued. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're... pretty good looking. Why would someone do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm pretty well-off, and I'm smart, and the guy she left me for was... a brute, to be polite," he grumbled. Obviously this was a touchy topic, and Violet reminded herself not to go back into it.

"Hey... do I know you? You really look familiar." She studied his face for a few moments. A few people came to mind, but none were quite right. Except one, but he was dead, so that was out.

"Maybe. It depends on who you are."

She choked on her words. "Violet. Violet Parr."

The man's eyes widened. "Really." He shook his head for a moment. "You've grown."

"I- what?"

"I'm sorry, I last met you a... a few years ago. I'm sure you don't remember me."

"I don't forget faces easily."

He winced. "Then mine is probably the last one you wanted to see. I'm sorry, but I... I need to go." He stood, glancing painfully at Violet before turning away.

"No, wait! Who are you? Why were you here?" But the man didn't stop. He started to walk back toward the parking lot.

"Hey!" She ran after him, nearly tripping on her heels, her elegant purple gown flowing behind her. "Get back here!" He didn't turn around, so she took it upon herself to focus for a moment, clear her head... and created a forcefield right where he was about to step, causing him to hit it without even a pause. He was knocked onto his back, and she rushed up to him.

"Who are you?" Violet demanded, glaring down at him.

"You don't want to know. I can promise that."

"I'd rather live with regrets than have to deal with never knowing."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"But determination brought it back."

"If I tell you, will you let me leave?"

"Depends on who you are."

He gulped. "If I were a person of... less than reputable morals."

"If you were a villain?" She paused. "I guess so. I'm not exactly in fighting attire, besides."

"I'm... I'm Buddy Pine."

Violet stared at him. "No. You can't be. He... you're dead."

"I beg to differ. I've got the scars to prove it, if you wanted to see them. Will you let me go now?"

"No. We were having a decent conversation. And you didn't try to kill me when you found out who I was. So I'm... intrigued, to say the least."

"You have no sense of self-preservation."

"Oh, I beg to differ. I have defenses. I think I could defeat you, if I needed to."

"Your dad couldn't."

"Yeah, well I'm not my dad, okay?"

"Obviously." Buddy glanced at her. "Can I get up now?"

"No."

"Fair enough. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. You seem to know an awful lot about betrayal."

"Ain't that the truth. Excuse my grammar."

Violet giggled. "I've never heard anyone say that after using 'ain't.'"

"I don't want to come off as an idiot. I consider myself to be pretty intelligent, after all."

"You are rather smart. You just lack common sense."

"Why do they call it that? It's really not that common."

"Very true." She paused for a minute. "Why are you out here, anyway?"

Buddy looked straight up at the sky and cursed under his breath. "I was looking for someone."

"What kind of someone?"

"What kind of someone do you think?"

"I don't know. I'm not a genius."

"You are quite intelligent." He stopped.

"You didn't answer the question."

"I know."

"So answer it!"

"I... I went here to get revenge. But you caught me by surprise."

"What?"

"I do have good in my heart, you know. I couldn't corrupt something so... pure. So beautiful."

"Did you just call me beautiful?"

Buddy turned red and averted his gaze. "Not what I meant."

"It is what you meant!"

"No, it isn't. Do you have a ride home?" he interrupted himself. "I mean, since you don't have your boyfriend. Unless you drove."

"He did." Violet sighed. "No, I'm stuck walking home."

"If you want, I can drive you there."

"You expect me to trust you?"

He pulled up one of the legs of his slacks a little, revealing a silver, subtly blinking anklet. "NSA property."

"You said you were coming here for revenge."

"I was planning on just being charming so you would willingly come with me somewhere."

"You're still trying."

"Well it's not like I have another option. Nor do you."

"I can walk."

"Your house is three miles from here."

"I was going to go to After Prom!"

"Which is still a mile to walk. In heels."

Violet contemplated her situation. "You can pay at the door, you know."

"Are you-"

"It's just to make Tony jealous, okay? And because they have a hypnotist. And I plan on volunteering you. If you're willing, of course."

"Do they let people who haven't been in high school for eight years into there?"

"There was a girl who brought a guy fifteen years older than her last year. I think you should be fine. You look young, anyway."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was one. You can stand up now."

"I don't know, I've gotten pretty comfortable down here," he replied, sarcasm apparent in his voice.

"So you're going to take me to After Prom."

"I have nothing else to do."

"It doesn't start for three hours."

"We can go get something to eat. Or we can just sit and talk."

"You know," Violet said, pondering it for a moment, "I'd like that."

The sound of the doors shutting echoed across the otherwise soulless parking lot, reverberating into the night. There was only thought in Violet's mind- _I know who I want to take me home._

And somewhere, a song played out the saga that was about to begin.

_**Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.**_

~fin~


End file.
